


A Slow Burn

by Wi1dflower



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Checquy (The Rook), Multi, Office Sex, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dflower/pseuds/Wi1dflower
Summary: Myfanwy and Gestalt have agreed to take things slow. Their sexual tension comes to a head one rainy day at the Checquy.





	A Slow Burn

A calm rain settled over London as Myfanwy readied herself for work. She spared a moment to look down at the traffic below her front windows, a cup of tea pleasantly warm in her hands. In the distance, sirens blared, and a flash of lights raced through the streets. 

Myfanwy felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to be out in the city, saving people, and making a difference. However, the Checquy had been hesitant to grant her field agent permissions without extensive training.  After her confrontation with Lorik, she had been prepared to single-handedly take down the Lugat, but bureaucracy and mountains of paperwork have prevented such action. 

The buzz of her phone in the kitchen distracted Myfanwy from her thoughts. Placing her now empty cup on the countertop, she smiled to herself as she read the text message.

I’m downstairs. Thought we could carpool this morning. Good for the environment.

Gestalt. 

They had been amazingly patient with her in the past few weeks. She was nervous to suggest they take their time getting to know each other again, and not rush into anything.  As strong as her attraction to them was, she had only really begun to know them. Myfanwy was immensely relieved when Gestalt readily agreed, simply grateful she had decided to stay with the Checquy.  Decided to stay with them. 

She grabbed a pair of heels from her closet and put on her coat. As she shoved her phone into a briefcase pocket, a knock sounded on her door. Through the peephole, Myfanwy spied a familiar mop of curly platinum hair. 

“Impatient this morning, Gestalt?” Myfanwy laughed. 

Alex’s cheeks flushed, and he reflexively brought his hand to his mouth. “I don’t know what you mean. Just thought it’d be nice to walk you down.” 

“Right. Of course. How presumptuous of me,” Myfanwy smiled. 

She pulled his hand down to their sides and pressed a kiss against his lips. Alex responded eagerly, wrapping his free hand around her waist and holding her body tightly against his own. Myfanwy moaned at the contact and deepened the kiss. Just as her head began to spin and her fingers tingled with power, Alex stepped back with a wide grin. The lights in the kitchen flickered once, twice, and steadied. 

“We’re going to be late for work if we keep that up,” Alex teased. 

Myfanwy rolled her eyes. Surely her self control wasn’t that poor. With a final glance at her flat, she grabbed her briefcase, and they made their way downstairs in the lift.

“I didn’t take you for such an environmentalist.” 

Alex swayed on his feet, aware that he’d been caught in a lie.  “Yeah, I love the environment. Trees and birds and whatnot. Just doing my part to protect it. That’s all.” 

“Sure,” Myfanwy smiled. 

The lift doors opened with a ding. Outside, the gentle rain had increased into a steady downpour. Myfanwy briefly considered whether she should go back for the umbrella in her flat when Teddy suddenly appeared beside her, his own umbrella in hand. 

“You’re a godsend, Gestalt.” 

Teddy’s eyes lit up. He kissed her temple and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I aim to please,” he murmured. 

Myfanwy’s cheeks heated.

At the building doors, Teddy paused to open the umbrella and motioned for Myfanwy to step under its cover. He held her body close as they walked briskly to the car. Alex, a few steps behind, used only the hood of his jacket for protection. Teddy opened the passenger door for Myfanwy first before he ran around to the driver’s side. 

“Fucking rain,” Alex cursed from the backseat.

“I like the rain,” Myfanwy admitted. “It’s relaxing.”

“It ain’t when you spend half the morning on your hair only for it to be plastered to your head the minute you step outside,” Alex grumbled, fingers in his curls. 

Myfanwy laughed and turned in her seat. “Come here, you.”

Alex leaned forward to allow Myfanwy to run her fingers through his hair. She gently brushed the nape of his neck, and wet curls tickled the palm of her hand. 

“You still look handsome to me.”

Beside her, Teddy kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other began to stroke her thigh. Myfanwy sat forward in her seat and enjoyed the sensation of his warm hand on her body. She watched his face, but he determinedly kept his eyes on the road ahead. At a stoplight, Teddy’s hand moved to rest between her legs, and he applied slight pressure.

Myfanwy gasped at the sudden pleasure and moved her hips slowly against him. Encouraged, Teddy stroked his thumb where she needed him most. Eyes closed, Myfanwy lost herself in the feeling. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. The light turned green, and Teddy placed his hand back on the wheel. Myfanwy stared at him, incredulous. 

Teddy smirked. 

Myfanwy took a moment to regain control of her breathing. She knew very well what type of game Gestalt was playing. It had been her idea, after all. As much as she’d wanted to jump into a sexual relationship with Gestalt, she wanted to get to know them first.  She figured the Old Myfanwy had taken over a decade to reach that point, it wouldn’t hurt to take a few weeks or months to get there herself. 

It was proving to be quite difficult. 

Chaste kisses grew hungry. Innocent touches grew desperate.  For the most part, Gestalt had been wonderful.  It was often her own lustful thoughts she struggled to tame.

Myfanwy leaned her head against the window for the remainder of the drive, the glass pleasantly cool against her heated skin. By the time they reached the Checquy, Myfanwy had mostly regained control of her senses. Alex opened the car door for her, eyes bright with mirth. 

She poked his side. “Cut it out.”

“I haven’t done anything.” 

Myfanwy playfully shoved her shoulder against his before taking his hand. They walked into the building together, Teddy close behind. Once in the lift, they stood on either side of her. A hand ran against her back, while another toyed with her hair. Myfanwy concentrated on the numbers on the control panel. 

Five floors to go. 

The hand on her back moved lower to cup her rear. 

Four floors. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

Three floors.

Hot breath tickled behind her ear.

Two floors.

Lips pressed to her neck.

One floor. 

A tongue swiped against her mouth. 

The lights in the lift flickered dangerously, and Myfanwy struggled to breathe. When the doors opened on her floor, Teddy and Alex stepped back into their respective places, faces composed and hands behind their backs as if nothing happened. 

“I’m afraid we have a meeting with Conrad this morning,” Teddy said as he pressed the button for the top floor. 

“See you later,” Alex grinned. 

The doors shut before Myfanwy could respond. Dazed, and quite turned on, she made her way to the facilities to splash some cold water on her face. When she eventually made it to her office, she was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers on her desk. Myfanwy smiled as she leaned down to take in their sweet fragrance. 

“I thought your office could use some brightening up on this dreary day,” Eliza said from the doorway. 

“Thank you. They’re lovely.” Myfanwy was touched by their thoughtfulness. 

Eliza bit her lip contemplatively and glanced over at Ingrid’s desk. Unoccupied. Myfanwy followed her gaze, then crossed the space to wrap her arms around Eliza. 

“I’ve got a busy morning, but we can do lunch if you like,” Eliza suggested as she played with the top button of Myfanwy’s blouse. 

Myfanwy nuzzled into Eliza’s neck and hummed an affirmative. 

“Oi, don’t go sexing up the place! Some of us have to be here all day, you know. I don’t want to smell that while I’m organizing your itineraries and confirming your appointments,” Ingrid chastised on her way back to her desk.

Myfanwy laughed against Eliza’s soft skin and stepped back to make her way toward her chair. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Eliza smirked. “I’ll see you for lunch.”

Ingrid rolled herself into Myfanwy’s office and placed a large stack of manila folders in front of her. “Conrad needs these reports finished by noon.”

“Great,” Myfanwy replied sarcastically. 

“Looks like you and Gestalt are getting on well these days,” Ingrid said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Yes, we are. Is that all, Ingrid?” Myfanwy’s expression gave nothing away.

Ingrid gave her a knowing look. “I suppose. For now.”

Myfanwy set to work on the reports, the sound of heavy rainfall in the background. She quickly established a rhythm, and before she knew it, she’d finished nearly half of the paperwork. Pleased with her progress, Myfanwy decided to reward herself with a cup of coffee from the break room. Or, perhaps to reward herself with Gestalt, who she knew would be in the surveillance room on the way to get coffee.  As she predicted, Robert caught her eye when she walked past.  His lips turned upward as he watched Myfanwy weave through the busy hallway. She suspected his eyes lingered on her backside longer than was appropriate in the workplace. 

The break room was empty when Myfanwy arrived, a hectic day for everyone. She poured the coffee into her favorite blue-rimmed mug, careful not to spill. 

A pair of arms suddenly enclosed her from behind. Facial hair scratched the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“It hasn’t escaped my attention,” Robert mumbled into her ear, “that you find excuses to walk past my office throughout the day. Trying to distract me.” 

“I’m just getting some coffee.” Myfanwy tried to fight her smile. 

Robert hummed deep in his throat. He bit down gently on her earlobe. “So am I.”

Myfanwy’s back arched. She moved to turn in his arms, but Robert had already stepped aside to pour his own cup of coffee and was out the door before she could stop him. 

After a deep breath, Myfanwy returned to her office and pointedly ignored Robert this time, although she could feel his eyes on her. A couple of hours later, she finished the last of the reports and called for Ingrid to take them from her.  A new batch was promptly placed on her desk. 

Myfanwy glared at the folders. How Old Myfanwy did this every day for years on end was beyond her. She spun in her chair to look out at the dark sky. The rain still hadn’t let up. 

A soft knock came from behind. Eliza stood in her office, Chinese food in hand. She regarded Myfanwy warily. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah. Just bored out of my mind. The paperwork never ends, does it?” 

“No,” Eliza laughed, “but I have a surprise for you that may make it better.”

Myfanwy’s interest was piqued. 

“Lunch first. I thought we could eat in a conference room today. Away from nosy assistants.” Eliza’s eyes darted toward Ingrid. 

“I heard that,” Ingrid called out. Her eyes remained focused on the computer screen, phone tucked under her chin. 

Myfanwy’s mood instantly lifted. She followed Eliza to a private conference room in a separate wing of the building. They ate together comfortably. Eliza joked about the Russian they’d interrogated that morning. Myfanwy complained about the lack of progress on her field agent training. 

“About that,” Eliza paused, “I’m taking you to the shooting range after this.”

Myfanwy choked on the sesame chicken in her mouth. “What?”

“It took some convincing on my part, but I finally got Conrad to agree,” Eliza proclaimed proudly. 

Myfanwy could only stare blankly.

“Unless you don’t want to, it’s really no trouble—” Eliza rushed. 

Myfanwy jumped into Eliza’s lap. Their lips found each other instantly. 

Eliza pulled back after a minute, breathless. “You’re happy, then?”

“Yes!”

“Your first step to becoming a field agent.” Eliza grinned up at Myfanwy.

Myfanwy kissed Eliza again, more gently this time. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Eliza smiled softly. 

She hurried through the remainder of her meal, excited to take Eliza up on her offer. Gestalt laughed as they watched Myfanwy clear the table in record time. 

Myfanwy had technically been to the basement before, but never the shooting range specifically. Halfway down, she realized that she didn’t know where she was going and let Eliza lead her the rest of the way. Eliza’s delicate, manicured hand held firmly in her own. Myfanwy bubbled with excitement. They came to a set of double doors at the end of the corridor, and Eliza held one open for Myfanwy to walk through. 

The room was white, sterile. Empty. Glass partitions made up the center of the room. Targets hung from the rafters at the far end. While Myfanwy examined the space, Eliza retrieved a weapon and ear protection. 

“The first rule of gun safety,” Eliza said seriously, “treat any gun as if it is loaded. Don’t point it at anything you don’t mean to shoot.” 

Myfanwy was tempted to roll her eyes; she knew that much already.  She resisted the urge, though. Gestalt would never forgive themselves if they compromised her training. If something happened to Myfanwy in the field because she wasn't educated properly. 

She nodded her understanding, ready to learn. 

It took some time for the weight of the gun in her hand to feel comfortable. Her aim, quite frankly, was shit. Eliza smiled at her confidently and assured her that she was making excellent progress. After half an hour of missing the target completely, Myfanwy began to doubt herself. 

“Spread your legs.”

“What?” Myfanwy blushed. 

Eliza laughed. “Spread your legs further apart. It’ll help your aim. Like this,” she moved a leg in-between Myfanwy’s and nudged them until they were more than shoulder-width apart. “Don’t forget to bend your knees.”

Myfanwy did as she was told.  Eliza stood behind her with her hands on Myfanwy’s hips to correct her stance. 

“Good. Try again.”

Myfanwy lifted the gun in front of her, eyes trained on the target. She pulled the trigger. 

Bullseye.

Myfanwy quickly put the gun on the table in front of her and pulled Eliza in for a hug. 

Eliza peppered kisses across Myfanwy’s face and beamed with pride. 

“I did it!” 

“Of course you did!” Eliza exclaimed joyously. She pulled back from Myfanwy’s embrace. “Now, do it again.”

An hour later, Myfanwy felt more confident in her ability. She’d successfully hit her target a few more times, although she wasn’t nearly as skilled as Gestalt. Eliza decided to put in some practice of her own while she was there. She hit her mark every time. 

“Showoff,” Myfanwy teased. 

Eliza grinned wickedly as she returned the guns and earmuffs to the storage unit.  “There are a great many things I’d like to show off for you. My skill as a marksman is hardly one of them.” 

Myfanwy’s mouth went dry. 

Eliza sauntered her way back toward Myfanwy. 

“You were fucking amazing,” Eliza whispered against her neck. 

She nipped gently at the skin below Myfanwy’s jaw. Her tongue lapped at the fine sheen of sweat that had gathered during their training session. One of her hands wandered between Myfanwy’s legs, much like Gestalt had done earlier that morning. 

Myfanwy was in sensory overload. With her mouth agape and head leaned back, she could only think to place her hands on Eliza’s breasts. Her nipples puckered through the soft material of her shirt, and Myfanwy rubbed her thumbs over them experimentally. Eliza moaned at the feeling. She increased the pressure of her hand and stared slack-jawed as Myfanwy began to thrust against her. 

The overhead lights dimmed. Myfanwy made a mental note to work on that. 

Voices trickled from down the hallway. 

“Fuck,” Eliza cursed and pulled her hand away.

“What?” Myfanwy whimpered at the sudden loss of contract. 

“We have company.”

They pulled apart from each other quickly. Myfanwy struggled to gain control of her labored breathing. Eliza straightened her shirt, which had been wrinkled by Myfanwy’s ministrations. They looked semi-presentable by the time a group of men walked through the doors. Eliza nodded at them as she pulled Myfanwy by the hand out of the room. 

They collapsed down the hallway in a fit of giggles. 

“Unfortunately, I’m needed upstairs,” Eliza said once she calmed herself, “but if you’d like to continue your training, Robert is in the fitness center. Maybe you’d like to review your hand-on-hand combat skills.” 

Myfanwy agreed easily. 

Eliza let her borrow a change of clothes from the women’s locker room and gave her directions through the maze of hallways to the fitness center. Dressed comfortably in a pair of leggings and a tank-top, Myfanwy stopped at the window next to the entrance door. Robert shuffled side-to-side in front of a well-worn punching bag. Shirtless. He swung a few times then landed a roundhouse kick with his right leg. 

She ogled at the muscles of his back, ripping with his movements. 

At that moment, Robert turned and met her eyes with a smirk. Well, shit. Myfanwy had no choice but to go in now. 

“You should warm up first,” Robert said as soon as she entered. He nodded to the open area across the room. 

Myfanwy started with some stretches. She kept her back turned but knew he watched her every move. The one time she glanced over her shoulder, Robert hastily averted his eyes and pretended to be interested in a skid mark on the floor. 

Robert cleared his throat. “That’s enough.”

They spent the better part of an hour on basic self-defense techniques. Robert’s hands, which he used to guide Myfanwy’s hand and foot placements, lingered longer than she thought probably necessary. Not that she minded.  He demonstrated how to properly throw an opponent to the ground and instructed Myfanwy to practice on him.  It was an enticing challenge that turned out to be much harder than it looked. No matter where she put her hands, she couldn’t generate enough momentum to counter his body weight. 

“Do I really need to know this?” Myfanwy sighed.

“Yes, you do.”

“If I’m in danger, I’ll just use my EVA. That is why I’m here, at the Checquy, isn’t it?” 

Robert gave her a hard look. “Your EVA is unpredictable. Until you learn to control it, it’s best that you have other means of protection.” 

Myfanwy thought about the lights that had flickered during her encounters with Gestalt and nodded. Maybe she wasn’t as in control as she thought. 

“I’d never let anything happen to you, but it would put my mind at ease to know that you’re capable of handling yourself. EVA or not,” Robert said quietly. 

A mix of emotions flooded through her. Myfanwy pulled his mouth to hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair as Robert moaned at the feeling of her tongue against his. Myfanwy used the distraction to swipe her foot beneath his legs, sending him to the ground. He looked up at her, dazed. Myfanwy quickly straddled his torso and held his hands hostage above his head. 

“How was that for technique?”

Robert laughed. “Effective.”

Myfanwy’s lips returned to his. Glancing up to make sure they were alone in the room, she moved her mouth down his neck to his bare chest. Between her legs, she felt his cock stir to life.  Robert groaned as her tongue left a hot trail across his stomach.  Very much aroused, Myfanwy began to grind against him. Robert panted beneath her and placed a shaky hand against her thigh to halt her movement. 

“Stop. Fuck, I’m sorry. Alex,” Robert gasped, “is in a meeting. I’m practically drooling in my seat, and it hasn’t gone entirely unnoticed.”

Myfanwy sat back on her heels, pleased with herself that she had such an effect on Gestalt. With trembling legs, she stood and offered a hand to help Robert off the ground. 

“Well, I think it’s best we put the rest of my training on hold then,” Myfanwy grinned. “I don’t think I can be held accountable for my actions if I stay.” 

She left him standing there, eyes wide with wonder. 

Back in her office, Myfanwy cursed at the pile of reports that had nearly tripled in size during her absence. A post-it note in Ingrid’s handwriting detailed phone messages she’d missed and the numbers to call them back. Outside, the sky had grown impossibly darker, and Myfanwy watched as a bolt of lightning flashed across her window, followed by the boom of thunder. 

Suddenly energized, Myfanwy picked up the folder from the top of the stack and began to work. It was dull and repetitive, but it kept her mind busy. Distracted her from the ache between her legs that had only worsened as the day progressed. The hours passed, marked by the shrinking stack of paperwork and emptying of personnel from the floor. Although the day started chaotically, the evening had been relatively calm. With the raging storm, many at the Checquy had decided to head home early. Except for Myfanwy. She was determined to prove to Conrad that she could handle field training on top of her day-to-day workload. She couldn’t risk falling behind on anything. 

She had all but forgotten she’d carpooled with Gestalt until Teddy appeared in her office. 

“You about done?”

Myfanwy jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh, not quite. Got a bit distracted today, so now I’m playing catch up.”

“All good distractions, I hope.” Teddy chewed on his thumbnail. 

Myfanwy gave him a sultry smile. “Very good. You don’t have to wait for me, though. If you want to head out, I can always call a car.” 

“Nonsense. Most of me are already home anyways.”

“I might be another hour,” Myfanwy warned. “Two tops.”

“Fine by me. Should I sort out dinner?” 

The mention of food made Myfanwy’s stomach growl. 

Teddy laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He pulled out his phone and settled into one of the chairs in her office. With a few keystrokes, dinner was ordered. Myfanwy hurried through her work, being mindful not to make any careless mistakes. Teddy watched unabashedly, fascinated by the blur of her pen against paper. 

Myfanwy flushed when she looked up and caught him staring. 

“Can I help with anything?” he asked. 

She shook her head. 

Time seemed to tick by slowly; Myfanwy was all too aware of Teddy’s presence nearby. He didn’t say a word, but the air in the room was electrified.  The heat of his gaze burned through her, and it took all her willpower not crawl into his lap and kiss him senseless. She clenched her thighs at the very thought. 

The buzz of Teddy’s phone saved her from any more scandalous thoughts. 

“Food’s here,” Teddy murmured. “I’ll be right back.”

Myfanwy watched him walk away. It was then that she realized she was alone on the floor. Even Ingrid had taken advantage of the weather and left hours ago. What the fuck was Myfanwy doing? She finally had Gestalt all to herself. 

She was tired of waiting. She couldn’t handle the sexual tension any longer. Her heart raced as she imagined what was about to happen. What she was going to do with Gestalt. Do to Gestalt. At her sides, her fingers tingled, and she was powerless to stop it. Lightning lit up the black sky behind her, and a moment later, when the sound of thunder shocked through the empty hallways, Myfanwy’s EVA surged and killed the power throughout the building. 

The backup generator kicked on, and the floor became illuminated by dim emergency lights. 

Myfanwy briefly considered whether she should be embarrassed. She decided she wasn’t. She felt strong, powerful. 

A minute later, Teddy appeared from the side door. “You alright? The fucking storm killed the power in the entire building. Had to take the stairs—”

Myfanwy didn’t hesitate. She leapt onto Teddy’s sturdy body, legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands clutched the expensive fabric of his suit, and her mouth closed over his greedily. Teddy dropped the pizza box he carried without a thought, arms instantly tangling around her waist.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he breathed between kisses, “but did I miss something?” 

Myfanwy moaned as his tongue traced her bottom lip. “You’ve been teasing me all day. If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to spontaneously combust.” 

Teddy’s eyes grew dark. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

He carried her over to her desk. Teddy swiped his arm across its surface, sending classified documents flying and office supplies tumbling to the floor before he set her down. He dropped to his knees in front of her and tugged her trousers off forcefully. 

And then his lips were on her. The warmth of his tongue over her underwear left her breathless. He lapped at the wetness, groaning as her hands gripped his hair tightly. 

Myfanwy tried to move, desperate for more pressure on her clit, but Teddy held her hips firmly in place. 

“Gestalt,” she whined needily. 

Teddy looked up at her with hooded eyes. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything,” he promised. 

“I want you inside me,” she panted. 

He rose to his feet and shrugged off his jacket. Myfanwy’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, not caring if she ripped one off in the process. Shirtless Teddy sent a thrill through her body. Broad shoulders. Defined muscles. Myfanwy ran her fingers across his chest before moving down to his trousers.  At some point, Myfanwy lost her own shirt, the cool air on her nipples made her shiver against Teddy’s warm chest. His erection pressed between her legs. 

“Lay down on the floor,” Myfanwy commanded. 

Teddy complied, and she quickly rid herself of her underwear. His eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Myfanwy got down on all fours and closed her mouth over the tip of his swollen member. 

“Fuck, Myfanwy!”

She added a hand to stroke his length, mesmerized by the blatant ecstasy on Teddy’s face. Turned on, Myfanwy crawled up his body and sunk down onto him before he could even catch his breath. They groaned at the sudden union. She set a fast pace, already chasing her release. Teddy’s hands explored the soft plains of her skin, hips thrusting upwards, in time with hers. 

He felt a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen, and determined to make the experience last, flipped Myfanwy onto her back so he could take control.  She clenched around Teddy at the sight of his strong body moving over her.  A bead of sweat ran down his face, and Myfanwy wiped it away. He looked into her eyes with more love than words alone could ever express. 

She was so close.

Understanding, Teddy snaked a hand down to where they were joined.  The second his thumb made contact with her clit, she saw fireworks. Myfanwy screamed into his shoulder as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Teddy watched her fall apart, enthralled, and finally allowed himself to follow her over the edge. He pulsed inside her, thrusting sporadically as he emptied everything he had into her heat.

Once the shock wore off, he rolled onto the floor beside Myfanwy. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the quiet office other than the rain pelting against the window. Teddy smiled to himself.

“What?” Myfanwy smirked, utterly satisfied. 

He looked as if he was debating whether he should bring it up.

“You don’t remember, obviously, but this is the second time we’ve failed to make it to a proper bed.” Teddy smoothed back a strand of sweaty hair sticking to her face. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you was trying to corrupt me.” 

Myfanwy broke out into laughter. She nestled herself into Teddy’s side, comforted by the rise and fall of his chest. 

Then, a sudden realization struck her that wiped the smile clean off her face.

“Something wrong?” Teddy tightened his arms around her protectively. 

Myfanwy sighed. “Ingrid is going to kill us.” 


End file.
